


we’d stop once the sun rise again

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, mention of dongpyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: minhee and yunseong know, they can’t let go of each other easily.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	we’d stop once the sun rise again

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by rosy - damn if you didn’t want me back.
> 
> the song have been running in my mind for weeks, and i know i have to write something just so i can move on from it. this is a very half-assed work if you asked me. lowkey hoping that someone will actually like it though, hehe <3
> 
> going to sleep now, maybe will proofread this again once i wake up.

_a long day, a tiring one, to be honest._

yunseong placed his briefcase as he throws his body to the sofa next to the small desk. he loosened his tie, before unbuttoning the top button. he leaned on the sofa, catching his breath.

**ting!**

a notification sound was heard. he took his phone out of his pocket.

** _you have one new voice message._ **

he opened the app and play the audio. yunseong closed his eyes, as he listens. 

_ "hi hyung, it’s minhee. how are you doing? _

_ i'm not doing fine honestly. it have been six months since we broke up. i'm not wondering about why you wanted this, not anymore. well, maybe you were mad that i'm always late to our date, maybe you were mad that i put my work over everything, maybe you were mad that i don't have time for you. i'm sorry again about that.  _

_ now that you are no longer here, i feel really lonely. should have listen to dongpyo when he said not to take you for granted, right? haha. _

_ when you said you wanted to break up, i don't feel anything, honestly. i felt really numb. it's like, my world was slowly breaking down but i stayed still, i know i should have at least run away. but i know that it won’t help at all. _

_ your decision was final. we lived like this for way too long. i'm sure you really think about it. maybe, maybe that's why i didn't stop you, even though deep inside, i'm begging for you to stay. i have no one else, hyung. you were the only one who cares, you were the only one who stay, you were the only one who loves me. _

_ ah, i'm not guilt-tripping you, please don’t misunderstand me. it was right for us to break up. all i did was breaking you—we weren’t in a healthy relationship, and we know that.  _

_ honestly, ever since you left this house, every memory of us scrapes me away. those memories hurts me so much, as if it’s a bug, digging into this wound you left.  _

_ you must think i’m a dummy, right? _

_ i was the reason of this break up. but look at how miserable i am right now, leaving you voice messages of me breaking down. i said to dongpyo that this break up was nothing, but look at how much it drained me. _

_ i’m so pathetic, i know, and you know that too. _

_ but as always, i never learned from my mistake. this is a mistake since the start. but it feels so sweet, hyung. i’m addicted to it, i can’t stop myself from doing it again and again. _

_ to be honest, i feel like i’m going to cry. because i know, we know, that i still love you. _

_ it’s your choice, it’s all yours if you want me too. for me, it only matters that you love me too. i don’t want to force you. _

_ ah, look at the time, it’s almost midnight and i haven’t shower yet.  _

_ maybe after i showered, i will write another letter while thinking of you. maybe this will be the last, i hope so. _

_ i honestly don’t want to be like this. _

_ i really want to stop. _

_ but hyung, you still love me too, right? _ _ ” _

the voice message ended there. yunseong opened his eyes, before he stood up and reached for his coat from the coat hooks. 

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

yunseong can’t help but to notice how minhee’s eyes were puffy when he opened the door. the younger wrapped his hands around yunseong’s neck immediately, before he started to sob on his shoulder. 

few minutes past, and they found themselves in the kitchen. yunseong was busy cooking, while minhee rested his head on the older’s head, almost falling asleep if it’s not because of yunseong’s constant movement. 

“isn’t it’s too late for spaghetti?”

“as long as it’s edible, you shouldn’t complain.”

“right.”

they were quiet again when they eat in front of the television, just watching the teledrama silently. it’s have always been like this, they like it like this. silence, just them, enjoying each other’s company. 

yunseong made two cups of tea while minhee washed the dishes. they drank it together at the balcony, watching how beautiful seoul is from minhee’s penthouse’s view. they barely say a word to each other, drowning in their own thoughts, wondering about their labels.

it was almost 3, when they finally decided to go to sleep after brushing their teeth together. 

they didn’t know when did they really fell asleep, but they know they spent the night staring into each other’s, minhee’s hand caressing yunseong’s cheek, yunseong’s arms around minhee’s waist.

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

minhee didn’t say anything when he woke up alone in an empty bed, dongpyo screaming on the phone about how late he was. 

ah.

_he didn’t say anything either when he saw yunseong and jungmo making out at the empty office pantry._


End file.
